


Love you my baby boy❤️

by Robronfan94



Series: Roblivion one shots [1]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Big Brother, Comfort, Family, Father Figure, Fluff, Love, Multi, Protectiveness, Safety, Trust, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: Robert loves his baby boy!





	Love you my baby boy❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapter seeing as I'm starting it again x

Robert came home after a long day at work and got straight into bed. He was exhausted! Aaron was ill so Robert took over for him at the scrapyard seeing as he couldn't do anything.

He got changed and brushed his teeth before slowly going into his and Aaron's bedroom and making his way to the bed. Aaron managed to kick the blanket off while sleeping and was curled on Robert's side of the bed.

Robert chuckled at him. He always found Aaron cute when he was in bed with no worries at all. He put the blanket back on the his boyfriend and climbed in next to him. Aaron shuffled and put his head on Robert's chest wrapping his arms around Robert's middle.

Robert put his arms around him holding him tight like he was protecting him from all the bad things. 

He kissed his forehead before settling down. "Sleep my beautiful baby boy! Your safe with me. I love you." Robert spoke quietly before sleep over took him as well

**Author's Note:**

> If u guys have any requests let me know xx
> 
> Comments always appreciated xx


End file.
